johnanddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Enfield
Luke Johannes Enfield '(born 25 October 1977) is a director, screenwriter, producer, media mogul and investor. He is best known for creating TV shows such as ''Sim Gear and Evil Born Evil, directing films such as Hail Storm and Alytna Large, and for his work in TV presenting, radio hosting, disc jockeying, record producing and journalism in the 2000s and 2010s. As the founder and owner of the entertainment giant Crimson Inc, Luke is considered by many to be a powerful and influential force to be reckoned with on Alterra. He serves as one of the two main protagonists of the John & Den Franchise. Background Luke, the eldest of three children, was born on the 25th October 1977, in Faunton, Denland, to Stephen Enfield, an affluent businessman and co-founder of Optima Group, and Fiona Enfield, a costume designer. He is of Fauch descent through his maternal grandmother. Enfield attended Redflower Infant School from the ages of 3 to 8, and then attended Faunton Grammar School from the ages of 11 to 16, where he befriended future businessman and associate, Paco White. Luke, along with his parents and younger siblings, Ralph and Rose, relocated to Los Martires, UMC, in 1994, for a solitary year in which Stephen founded Optima Group alongside Marvegan co-founder Teddy Chalk. Returning to Denland in the following year, Luke enrolled at the University of Lystow in Denevian Literature and dropped out after a year. Initially, such a choice was to the disapproval of his father, but Luke chose not to pursue the Enfield family's interests and set about pursuing a career in show business instead. Along with friends he had met at University, Luke created a pirate radio station in 1995 called Radio Phoenix. ''The station played '80s songs and featured film reviews, games and debates among the hosts on politics and current affairs in a tongue-in-cheek manner. Within a month of creation, he and his fellow hosts were offered to work for ''SPTV Radio Bertonshire. Having worked there until 1997, Luke moved on to SPTV Radio Lystow (1997-1999) and SBC Radio (1999-2000, 2001-2004). Luke developed popularity among the Denevian public for his radio disc jockeying and hosting, yet was noticed for his attentiveness to current affairs and subsequently, was hired by The New Letter in 2000, a Liberal-leaning newspaper, as a columnist. Gradually, car reviews began to take presence in his columns, based off experiences he had with driving his own two cars of the time (a 2001 Dover Meriteer and a 1998 Sanders Irfan), and his sister Rose's 1995 Dover Marin. The segment was critically appraised over the course of two years before he left to pursue other interests, such as having a brief stint hosting skateboarding & music TV show Wicked! on HB5 in 2002 and writing screenplays in his spare time and directing music videos. By 2004, Luke had left SBC Radio and spent a year and, now unemployed, decided to spend a year traveling, where he began writing his first book, An Enfield, which he finished in Passos, Barmera and released in 2006. In this controversial book of essays, Luke outlined his plans to move away from radio, claiming that while he enjoyed it, his passions always were filmmaking, TV work and entrepreneurialism. SPTV hired Luke as a presenter on the motoring show Full Throttle in 2006. Upon recieving his new job, Luke departed radio and journalism in February 2007 in preparation for filming on Full Throttle's twenty-first series in May. However, having wrapped up all his films for the show within two months, Luke figured he needed to remain occupied for the rest of the year, so took additional work as a producer on Good Afternoon Denland, a daytime TV show on SBC and on low-budget films such as Dead Talk and Insatiable. ''While producing these films in late 2007/early 2008, Luke began writing screenplays again in his spare time, and after having showed one to a studio, his work was rejected. Following this, in June 2008, SBC announced the axing of Full Throttle during filming of its twenty-second series. After the series had aired, Luke was left unemployed. To add to his misery, his father passed away after losing his short battle to lung cancer in November. Having been educated alongside his brother Ralph in business by their father Stephen before his demise, and after enrolling in a postgraduate Business course at St. Martin University for three months, Luke became a keen businessman and began by investing in shares of banks that were privatized by the Denevian government following the country's financial crisis in 2004. It was in the summer of 2009 that Luke's friend, Gabriel Villaverde, who had also entered the world of business, offered to buy the rights to Luke's proposed successor to Full Throttle on SBC, known as ''Sim Gear. With the help of monetary inheritance from his deceased father, Luke founded his own production company, Tea & Scone Studios. Sim Gear began to receive critical acclaim despite a low budget and having only a half-hour time slot. Luke had opted not to continue a career in TV presenting, and for the show's first series, hired Joseph Barker, Nathan Radcliffe and Eddie Clarke as its presenters. In 2010, Luke picked up on uncompleted teleplays by Gabriel Villaverde, and revived his plans to create an action/sci-fi TV show named Evil Born Evil, which followed a Denevian police detective who woke up in 1984 upon becoming comatose as a result of a hit-and-run. Luke began to direct, write and produce Evil Born Evil on SPTV1, which starred the likes of Simon Edwardson and Henry Smart, during the airing of Sim Gear's third series. Soon, he dropped Sim Gear, sold it to Villaverde, and focused on Evil Born Evil. Once again, the show was low budget and lacked the capabilities Enfield desired, yet still received critical acclaim and was renewed for a second series. Following another successful series of the show, Enfield rebranded Tea & Scone Studios as Crimson Media, ''which occurred as a result of him developing a multi-million fortune. He and Villaverde soon founded Altermedia in the early months of 2012. It was intended to be a non-profit organisation and it became a parent production company for the productions of Enfield's Crimson Media, Villaverde's ''Greenville Productions, Bernie Rickard's Rickard Studios and eventually, Mark Davison's Moonstone Productions. In early 2012, Luke signed a last-minute deal with HB5 to create another motoring show, RPM, which was intended to compete with Sim Gear and Motor Maniacs. Presenting it was: Nathan Radcliffe, returning from Sim Gear, Hans Thunberg, a former rally driver and good friend of Luke's, and Warren Fox, a motoring journalist. Having received mixed feedback, the show wasn't believed to have lived up to the likes of rival motoring shows and was cancelled after four episodes. When interviewed by The Daily Denevian Mail after the show's demise, Luke said, '''I can certainly say that RPM wasn't as I intended. It was rushed. I'm really not cut out for creating factual TV anymore. I'm a chap who likes to tell a story. At least this experience has taught me some things, and created new relationships or consolidated them. Onwards and upwards. Meanwhile, with substantial backing, Evil Born Evil was renewed for a third season and developed a larger budget. Also, the show changed its format and was extended to twelve episodes. The series received strong praise and was regarded as Enfield's greatest work to date. During the course of the third series, Luke began a relationship with actress Nicole Faulkner, who played the role of Florence Hodgson in the show. In 2012, Luke began to venture back into the public eye, so created a website for his corportation named The Crimson Media Bulletin, and introduced a monthly blog on it known as Enfield & Friends. The blog revived Luke's skills in entertainment he'd received from working radio and children's TV by introducing a segment known as Agony Aunt Enfield ''to name one, where Luke cross-dressed into an elderly woman who offered relationship advice to members of the global public. The blog featured various friends and employees of Crimson Media, including Mark Davison, Nicole Faulkner, Theresa Cloverfield, Anthony Wright, Hans Thunberg and Paco White. Unfortunately, the organization was shrouded in scandal as it emerged that Crimson's vice-chairman Michael Simmons had been in a relationship with Anmin Phúng, which resulted in their subsequent dismissals from the company. It is still unknown to this day if Anmin had an affair, or if Luke dismissed them out of spite given his possibly unrequited feelings for Anmin. 2013 saw Luke direct his first feature film, ''Hail Storm, starring Robbie van Eldik, Mervin Valks and Nikolaus Kristofferson. The film was met with critical acclaim and thus Remedy Studios, the production company behind the film, allowed Luke to do whatever he desired for his next cinematic project. Later in the year, he revisited the first two series of Evil Born Evil by recreating them in HD format, with Simon Edwardson and Henry Smart reprising their roles as Marcus Redford and Rod Barker. Although seen as a confusing approach by some critics, Evil Born Evil Redux was eventually met with positive reviews and shortly after, Luke began work on the fourth series. The following year saw the release of Luke's second feature film, Alytna Large, starring seasoned action film heavyweights Stephen Garland and Christian Houson, and the fourth series of Evil Born Evil, both of which were considered by audiences and critics to be resounding successes. After both of these endeavors, Luke broke up with his then girlfriend, Barmeran singer-songwriter Ivana Chalifoux, and embarked on a quest to involve himself more in the film industry. In doing this, he resigned his position at the helm of Crimson, handed the position to his brother Ralph, and moved from Denland to Honet having rekindled his relationship with Nicole Faulkner. Biography VPN's Videopeek #53 Luke is first mentioned by Desmond when he introduces Suchaga Cuntnugget to Enzo - a Marsciterian concubine of Desmond's who had previously been cast in a war movie of Luke's, which was eventually cancelled. Furthermore, there are multiple references to Crimson, as in 2013, with the help of Ralph Enfield, Neil Litmann, Enzo Virpiani and Medaha Yoloswag, Desmond first set his sights on the corporation as one of his targets as part of his Illuminati world domination plans. To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke Since his departure of Crimson in the new year of 2015, Luke is revealed to have embarked further into the movie industry independently, moving to Honet, where he began to pen the script for his next movie, Sabre. As far as his personal life is concerned, it is assumed that despite his return to a relationship with Nicole Faulkner, he possessed feelings for Esra Watson, the wife of Hans Thunberg. Meanwhile, Hector Vercoe rose from vice-chairman to chairman of Crimson, replacing Ralph Enfield. Hector closed down the Crimson Media subsidiary, bought out the fragments of Luke Enfield's CRN record label and rebranded it as Crimson Records. In October 2015, Mark Davison arranged a birthday party for Luke at a building in an undisclosed location. Belatedly, on the afternoon of the party, Luke arrives. After partying all afternoon, Luke recieves the news in the evening of the shocking murder of Anthony Wright, and despite appearing distraught to his friends, he is secretly relieved by the events and praises Tony's murderer, yet annoyed having attended a party the week earlier where similarly, a murder also took place. Keen to uncover the truth behind Tony's murder, Luke joins forces with Mark Davison and enlists his help in the form of Alex Mitchell, Bruno Westinghouse and Kennedy Lee to investigate. Later on, after the arrival of Enzo Virpiani's mail-ordered Juhra girls, Luke joins his friends to watch Neesa Alawaar's impromptu concert outside. Neesa is killed by a crowd member, and Luke suspects the murderer is the same who killed Tony. Nevertheless, Luke joins Esra on the dancefloor afterwards, before kissing and having sexual intercourse with her in the bedroom. Following a night of passion, Luke awakes to the news that Caitlin Colijn and Karen Doyle have gone missing, presumed by Simon Edwardson to have been kidnapped and taken into the attic. Luke, along with Mark, Esra, Maria Powers Jr. and other various Crimson and Moonstone members, storm into the attic, preparing themselves to confront the kidnappers of the girls. To Luke's surprise, he is personally confronted by Hans, who actually had no involvement in the kidnapping. Hans reveals that he is aware of Esra's affair with Luke and how everybody else got up to a night of sex with their companions. He demands Esra state what their marriage means to her, and Esra responds by kicking Hans. Inadvertently, she kills him, as he loses his balance, falls out the window of the attic and falls to his death, being decapitated by a spiked fence. Instead of Hans, Enzo Virpiani reveals himself as the true culprit behind the kidnapping. Enzo has Caitlin restrained, while Beigebra Yoloswag keeps Karen at bay. Enzo demands that the gang agree to become inhabitants of Nakti, Enzo's other planetary home, or risk death at the hands of his army of furries. After witnessing Christine Hart's transformation into a furry and refusing to abide by Enzo's demand, the furry army attacks the gang, knocking unconcious both Luke and Mark. Luke wakes up in a room with Enzo and Medaha Yoloswag. Explaining how the body of a Marsciterian was Enzo's base for the creation of Naktians, Enzo tells Luke that he shall experience the sexual company of Medaha while he tends to other matters. However, Luke expresses distaste in having sex with Medaha and says that he'd rather do the same to the corpse of Anmin Phúng. Luke is shocked upon witnessing the live corpse of Anmin entering the room, which Enzo has made possible from the work of his team of scientists from Nakti. Enzo and Medaha leave Luke, resulting in Luke having to experience the company of Anmin's corpse. After escpaing the captivity of Medaha and Joyce and having them both killed, Mark comes to the rescue of Luke. To lure Anmin away, Mark uses Michael Simmons as bait for Anmin to chase. Following this, Luke and Mark discuss their intentions to take down Enzo once and for all, however, Luke suspects that killing Enzo in his Alterran essence shall only send him back to Nakti, where Enzo could return from in future. However, the duo agree that such a mission to kill Enzo is necessary in order to save Caitlin and Karen, so they prepare for battle. To enable this, they both transform into John Phoenix (Luke), and Denver Kane (Mark), their heroic alter egos. The duo find Enzo and his furry army again in the attic, where Enzo greets Luke with a birthday 'cake' in the form of Tony's head that he had found earlier, considering it is Luke's birthday after all. Immediately, Luke jumps to the conclusion that Enzo killed Tony, however Enzo strongly denies this. Nevertheless, Luke demands the safe return of Caitlin and Karen, yet Enzo reveals that the school bus had whisked them off to their safety at school. To make up for his loss, Enzo captured Nicole Faulkner and Chrissie, the latter of which has evolved into a full furry. Angered, Luke and Mark attempt to shoot Enzo, however Luke misses and takes out a furry while Mark finds his gun unloaded following its usage in killing Medaha in his earlier escape. In the ensuing struggle, Enzo escapes. As Mark tends to a furrified Chrissie, Luke takes Nicole to set off in hot pursuit of Enzo. As they both progress through the building, a furry attempts to kill Nicole using a sniper rifle, mirroring the style of Florence Hodgson's death in the third series of Evil Born Evil. A shot is fired, and Nicole falls to the ground. The furry is quickly dispatched by Luke, before he kneels to the ground to meet Nicole's level, believing that she has been shot and is about to die. Luke takes the opportunity to confess to his affair with Esra, stating that he loves her now, not Nicole. With Nicole left devastated, Ivana Chalifoux grabs their attention by revealing that she was the one who was actually shot by the furry. Both girls express hatred for Luke and his actions, while Ivana vows to have her revenge and potentially join the Naktian alliance. After leaving the building, Luke discovers Enzo and Beigebra outside. As Enzo runs away, Luke gets a clear shot of him, however, his aim is knocked by the everlasting chase between Michael and Anmin. Luckily for Luke, the chase is intercepted by Bernie Rickard in his Smord Ocean he had crashed previously, where he kills Beigebra yet only gives minor injuries to Michael, Anmin and Enzo. Enzo escapes by motorcycle, and Gregory King demands that Luke doesn't let Enzo get away entirely and tells him that his genuine voice has been stolen. Mark suddenly comes to the aid of Luke under his other alter ego of Frank Tarren, where he is able to prevent Enzo from escaping through the use of a grenade launcher. However, much to Luke's vexation, the weapon actually fires Luke's stuffed dog Ronnie Rottweiler instead, who possesses Greg's voice. He bombs Enzo's motorycle, leaving him with extreme burns. As Enzo emerges from the flames, Luke fires three rounds into Enzo's back, but before he can finish him off, he is obstructed by the presence of Alex and Bruno who stomp Enzo to death instead. Irritated yet again, Luke attempts to argue with them but they are interrupted by the emergence of Enzo's ghost. Enzo vows to have revenge once he finds the ability to build a portal from Nakti to Alterra again in future. Then, he walks away and disappears into the abyss. Following the return from school of Caitlin and Karen, Jamie Pritchard emerges on the scene, to whom Luke, Bernie and the girls demand the truth about the various crimes that had occured over the course of the two days. After Bernie learns that Jamie prevented his departure from the premises with a road-blocking dresser, Luke eventually deduces that Hector shot Neesa Alawaar dead to prevent a comeback of The Townies, who Hector predicted would provide fierce competition to Crimson Records. However, Luke is disheartened to discover the true culprit behind the murder of Tony - Russell Curtis. The truth comes out that Mark hired Russell to murder Tony as a birthday present for Luke. Although, Luke explains to Mark that he had hoped for someone more 'badass', and in a continuously angered manner, suggests that members of Moonstone are murdered to make up for Luke's loss in the form of Hans. Mark refuses to sacrifice somebody, yet Moonstone members Tom Roth and Dominica Buckley die anyway, as the building burns down as a result of Medaha and Joyce's burning bodies. As Mark re-enters the burning building for an unknown cause, Luke waits in concern among the rest of the gang. After proposing to go in after him, Maria ultimately rescues Mark and he is returned to Luke. He and Mark praise each other following their defeat of Enzo. As the building erupts into an explosion, the duo along with Esra and Maria by their sides, walk away into the sunset. Murders Commited by Luke * Skunk Fucker (shot) * Raccoon Cunt (shot) * Enzo Virpiani (v2.0 essence; shot, having contributed to death along with ''Mark Davison, Ronnie Rottweiler, Alex Mitchell and Bruno Westinghouse)'' Appearances * VPN's Videopeek #53 (mentioned) * To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke Trivia * Luke's net worth is estimated to be over §15 billion. * His decision to dye his hair white was inspired by Fauch three-time CGP1 world champion Jody van de Laar. * He possesses a stuffed Rottweiler dog named Ronnie, who he considers his genuine pet. * His adopted donkey is named Trevor. * Luke's favourite colour is orange. * Luke's 'John Phoenix' alter ego possesses the same Alytna Large jersey worn by Rufus Yeoman in Alytna Large. Category:Crimson